Hormat Saya, Indonesia
by rasyalleva
Summary: Amplop di tangan America itu tak tertulis nama pengirimnya. Selamat Hari Keadilan Sosial Sedunia.


Hormat Saya, Indonesia

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **entah kenapa keproduktifan saya justru berbanding lurus dengan kesibukan dunia nyata. tadi saya ada simulasi ujian nasional fisika, dan besok giliran bahasa inggris. tapi apa yang sekarang malah saya lakukan? iya, bikin fanfik. (...) (getok kepala sendiri pakai buku detik-detik)**

* * *

Seperti biasa, America baru terbangun ketika sinar matahari sudah mulai mengintip dari jendela kamar yang ketiga dari kiri. Kesiangan, selalu. Ia menyibakkan gorden dan melihat ada surat menyembul, terjepit pintu kotak pos depan rumah. America menyipitkan mata, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar kotak pos miliknya. Siapa yang mau mengiriminya surat? Ia memutar kepala menatap kalender di atas meja. Tanggal dua puluh Februari. Apakah hari ini ada peristiwa penting yang ia lewatkan?

Setelah bebersih diri ala kadarnya, America ke luar rumah. Masih sesekali menyisiri rambut dengan jemari. Sudahlah, tak perlu rapi-rapi, yang ia lakukan adalah mengambil surat itu dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam lagi. Hari ini akan seperti hari-hari yang biasanya.

 _ **dengan hormat,**_

Hanya itu. America mencari siapa pengirimnya—tidak ada. Dua kata itu saja yang ada di sampul amplop. America membalik amplop tersebut ke sisi belakangnya.

Oh, ada stiker persegi panjang tertempel di pojok kanan atas dengan dua warna: merah dan putih. Bendera? America mengerutkan kening. Mungkin kalau ia terdiam sejenak dan berpikir siapa gerangan pengirim ini, ia bisa mengetahuinya karena terasa familier, tetapi sifat ketidaksabarannya yang buruk membuat America langsung menyobek surat dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

Gerakan tangan America yang hendak menutup kotak pos terhenti.

 _ **hitung mundur perang:**_

 _ **aba-aba dengan tambur dipukulkan**_

 _ **tabuh genderangnya!**_

 _ **yang tiba-tiba**_

 _ **bagai dentuman**_

 _ **mencipta ledakan**_

 _ **menunggu letusan setan**_

Apakah ini pesan peringatan? Tantangan perang? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Sepertinya surat ini semata-mata hanya berisi puisi saja. Puisi tanpa judul. Tapi kenapa untuknya? Dunia pun tahu kalau mau adu seni dan semacamnya serahkan pada England saja. America membalikkan kertas itu. Masih ada selanjutnya.

 _ **tulikan telinga, bahaya, bahaya, bahaya!**_

 _ **kututup diri dengan selimut yang musuhku juga**_

 _ **tak peduli**_

 _ **ini aku**_

 _ **di sini**_

 _ **perang**_

 _ **sekarang**_

 _ **sebab negaraku di sisi jahatnya!**_

 _ **sebab negarakulah sisi baiknya pula!**_

 _ **tanah menangis langit tertawa**_

 _ **ini siapa lawan siapa?**_

Ini dari siapa ... oh.

America membelalakkan mata. Ia secepatnya menolehkan kepala ke surat di tangannya, menatap stiker bendera yang tertempel di pojok kanan atas. Tak salah lagi, bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Indonesia.

Apakah ia sedang menceritakan kondisi negaranya?

Memangnya di sana sedang ada apa?

Ragu-ragu, America membaca puisi itu lagi, kertas yang ia genggam di sebelah tangan yang lainnya. Kalau pun America merasa bahwa ia sedikit-banyak paham apa arti puisi ini, ia yakin pastilah ada makna yang tak terpikir di otaknya. Mungkin hari ini ia perlu ke perpustakaan dan membaca-baca soal kiasan.

Mungkin, ia perlu tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang Indonesia. Kenapa Indonesia mengiriminya surat semacam ini? Untuk menyindirkah? Tapi menyindir apa? America ingat bahwa ia dulu pernah sangat tahu tentang negara yang ada di seberang samudera nun jauh di sana. Tetapi lama-kelamaan hubungan itu merenggang, ia perlu memikirkan masalahnya sendiri juga, atau setidaknya masalah tetangga-tetangganya. America lupa. Tidak dengan Indonesia.

Dihelanya napas. Terbesit pikiran untuk membalas. Kalau ditilik lebih jauh, sudah jarang juga ia menulis surat. America melipat lagi kertas itu, hendak mengembalikannya ke dalam amplop.

Ada sebaris kalimat yang America temukan. Sungguh pintar sekali, menuliskan sebaris kalimat dibalik bagian yang berfungsi untuk merekatkan amplop setelah dimasukkan kertas. Tulisan itu tepat ada di bawah arena lem sehingga bisa America baca dengan utuh sekalipun ia tadi menyobeknya. Rupanya Indonesia sudah memperhitungkan juga.

 _ **selamat hari keadilan sosial sedunia. hormat saya, Indonesia.**_

America tercenung.

Benar. Ia lupa.

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) happy world day of social justice, 20 february! saya keingat waktu iseng baca timeline di LINE, ada salah satu akun ofisial yang memposting tulisan terkait. bisa selesai pada harinya, yay :')**

 **(2) itu surat anggaplah isi hatinya Indonesia XD kenapa dikirimnya ke america coret-dan-bukannya-ke-netherlands-coret? saya ngerasa aja sih kalau america yang bisa lebih paham—walaupun awalnya dia nggak konek.**

 **(3) genre poetry pertama (...) (ketahuan kalau selama ini belum pernah berani keluar dari zona nyaman). kritik dan saran diterima, terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
